Do I Need A Reason ?
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: America shows his brother Canada how much he loves him.


Summary: America shows his brother Canada what he means to him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

Do I Need a Reason?

America carefully wrapped a box in a red and white maple leaf print paper with a small smile on his face. "He is going to love this," America said to no one in particular, as he carried the undisclosed box out of his workshop the small of wood shavings fallowed him out of the room.

America placed the box on the counter as DC walked in the room carrying in the groceries for a tonight's special dinner. Every once in a while America liked to hold a small intimate get together just him and a small number of nations it was a lot more personal than his birthday or the annual Christmas party. Today's Guest list included Australia, Romano, Prussia and Iceland. Canada was the guest of Honor but that was a surprise.

Australia was coming early to help set up the grill because in his opinion he trusted no one to man the grill but himself and todays menu gave him the opportunity to play with meat he would not usually have easy access to, mainly North American Bison and Reindeer.

DC came in with the groceries. "Dad this is one of your more elaborate menus when it comes to surf and turf I hope Uncle Mattie appreciates it."

"He will. Did you get the full list?"

"Yes, I needed to go to a specialty Butcher for the meat but the rest of it I got at the grocery store or the farmers market." DC started unloading the groceries. "How are things going here?"

"The Apple and Blue berry pies are cooling and the maple flavored Ice cream is in the freezer. I'll start cooking the lobster and the crab legs you get started on shucking the corn and making the sallied, America instructed, as he put on an Apron that said, _"Hail to the Chef"_ on it.

Canada was feeling down in the dumps he felt like people were ignoring him again at this point he was only going to his brothers because had nothing better to do. When he got to America's house Prussia opened the door.

"You made it Birdy we were all waiting on you!" Prussia dragged Canada into the back yard. when Canada got to the back yard he saw Australia just taking the meat off the grill. Canada looked around and saw Romano and Iceland hanging a big maple leaf banner over the table.

"Surprise Canada!," Everyone in the yard shouted.

Canada looked shocked. "Why it is not my birthday?"

"That's why it was a surprise besides no one said it had to be your birthday to throw you a party. Come on the food is getting cold Bro." America was behind him a big grin on his face.

Canada looked over what was on the table it looked like his brother had made corn on the cob, lobster Roles. Crab legs, Bison stakes and Reindeer sausages as well as several salads, loaded backed potatoes and roles with maple butter.

"What made you decide to make this stuff Al?" Canada looked pleasantly surprised.

"With the exception of the lobster roles I have not made it in a while. And I know you like it."

Canada smiled as he loaded up his plate with Americas and Australia's creations. Canada moved around the yard talking to the other guests after dinner Alfred brought out desert and he loved the Ice cream and the pie. He was having a wonderful time and every one there was actually paying attention to him.

At the end of the evening America handed his brother the box he had set aside earlier. "It was supposed to be for your birthday but I did it all by hand and some of the parts took a while to get."

Canada un-wrapped the parcel and inside he found a hand carved music box. The music box was carved out of North American Red wood and was a carving of an eagle and a polar bear done in a Native American totem style with the eagle on top of the polar bear. Canada wound up the box and listened.

" _Wind Beneath my Wings,"_ began to play from the figure.

Tears began to form in Canadas eyes "Why Al?"

America pulled his brother into a hug. "You're my older brother. I look up to you and appreciate you though I do not always show it. I did this because I love you but really do I need a reason?"

A/N : Aside from the fact that the bear would look a little goofy on top of the eagle with some Native Totem poles the lower your family is on the actual pole the more important your family or group is. So there was a method to the design

A/N: people in the US do eat North American Bison or Buffalo but it is an acquired taste. I just thought both brothers probably would eat what you would consider game animals but they probably would not do it on regular bases. Side note tried a bison Burger, It kind of taste peppery.


End file.
